T'es enceinte !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Me revoilà avec mon deuxième YAOI ! Le résumer : tout est dans le titre et la fiction ( résumer de merde boujours ) bon nous allons vivre les 9 mois où Sanji est enceinte ( je ne sais pas si ça à un masculin ) / ! \ Lemon d'entrer de jeu ! Langage grossier ! / ! \ C'était où ça ou ma best me tuer XD !
1. Chapter 1

**T'es enceinte ?!**

_Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec mon deuxième YAOI sur encore Zoro et Sanji ! Pour je vais vous laissez lire se premier chapitre ! / ! \ C'est Sanji qui parle ! On est dans les deux ans plus tard car je trouve ils ont trop la classe comme ça ! Et le langage est grossier ! Les personnage ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! / ! \ On se revoit en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**SOS Chopper je vomis depuis trois jours !**

Je touchais son torse de dieu grec pendant que lui me mordait et me léchait le cou. Il descendait vers mes tétons, il en prit un en bouche et jouer avec ses doigts avec l'autre. Le plaisir que je ressentait en se moment été incroyable, il faisait toujours de nos ébat une chose merveilleuse. Il laissa mes tétons, descendit pour arriver à mon pantalon, qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, il en fit de même avec mon boxer. Une fois devant mon sexe gonflé par le plaisir, il commença par le lécher de tout son long, puis le prit en bouche, pour faire des va et vient lent trop lent pour moi, je dis alors entre deux gémissement « Mmh... Zoro plus... vite ! » et mon marimo passa à la vitesse supérieur.

C'était trop bon, je ne le sentit même pas faire entrer son doigt en moi, par contre quand il en fit rentre un deuxième je me crispais ça fait mal au début. Il me laissa le temps de m'habituer à la présence non désiré en moi, une fois détendu il fit quelque va et vient, puis des mouvement de ciseaux. Zoro ajouta un troisième doigt au deux premiers il refit la même opération, mais cette fois il toucha un endroit qui me fis crier de plaisir.

Mon marimo retira ses doigts, me suréleva, m'écarta les jambe et me pris d'un coups sec. J'avais les larmes au yeux bien que habituer ça faisait toujours un mal de chien au début. Mon amant le vit et décida de me masturber, de m'embraser et de me dire des mots doux pour me calmer. Une fois la douleur plus ou moins passé, je lui fis signe de continuer, mon petit ami se retira et ré-entra d'un coup en touchant ma prostate. Il me faisait crier de plaisir toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin je me levais d'un coup, mauvais idée une douleur sans nom me lançais dans les reins, marimo tu veux me tuer ou quoi je sais que tout les matins après nos ébats c'est comme ça. YOUPI ! Une semaine sans pouvoir m'asseoir et marcher normalement ! J'aime ! Bon à part ça je vais bien. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'eus soudain envie de vomir, je me précipite alors vers les toilettes. Je vomis un bon coup, après ça je retourne dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mes ami(e)s, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. À peine j'eus commencé de faire cuire les chocolatines et les croissants, que Luffy hurlait des « SANJI AI FAIM MANGER ! » à tue tête Nami le fit taire à grand coup de point sur la tête, car elle n'était pas du matin comme Zoro.

Tient quand on parle du loup, putain il est trop sexy torse nu, si je n'avais pas mal au cul à cause de lui, je lui sauterai dessus. Mon amant se dirigea vers moi et pausa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout l'équipage avait l'habitude de se genre de scènes mais Nami et Robin toute les deux fan de Yaoi nous regardaient toujours avec des yeux plein de sous entendu. Près m'avoir fait le bisous du matin, mon petit ami partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituel.

Les autres l'imitèrent, pendant se temps je sortis le petit déjeuner du four et le mit sur la table Luffy comme toujours voulut se jeter dessus, mais je lui donnai un bon coup de pied avant. Je pris donc la décision de servir les femmes du navire en premier puis après les hommes, une fois ma tache accomplie, je m'assis tant bien que mal à mon tour, Brook me dit alors « Tu veux un oreiller Sanji-san ? » je lui lance alors un regard qui voulait dire tu-me-redis-ça-t'es-un-homme-mort. Après le petit déjeuner, tous partir à leur occupation habituel.

_( rien de bien ne se passe après donc élise de deux jours XD )_

Je me levais avec le soleil comme tout les matins et comme tout les matins depuis trois jours je vais vomir mes ripes, après le petit déjeuner c'est décidé je vais voir Chopper. Après avoir déjeuner, je partis voir Chopper, la petit boule de poile trop mignonne me vit et me dit « Sanji pourquoi tu viens me voir, t'es malade ?

-Euh disons que ça fait trois putain de jour que dès mon réveil je vomis donc je me demande bien se que j'ai à la fin. Répondis-je.

-QUOI ? Tu vomis depuis trois jours et tu me l'as pas dit ! S'exclama Chopper.

-Bah je pensai que ça allai passer. Me défendis-je.

-Bon allonge toi et enlève ta chemise. » M'ordonna le petit renne. Je fis se qu'il me dis, il reprit la parole « Attention ça va être froid. » Oh la vache c'est quoi se truc ? C'est glacial et il me le dit en même tant qu'il me met ce truc sur le ventre ! Ce petit est sadique sous ses aires d'ange. Chopper installa un écran à ma gauche et passa sur le gel une chose, qui fit apparaître des images sur l'écran que le médecin de l'équipage regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il enleva le gel sur mon ventre et me dit de me rhabiller se que je fis, puis Chopper me dit « Sanji je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu es enceinte de 2 semaines. »

Ce coup là je ne l'avait pas vu venir moi enceinte il est vrai que Ivankov ma donnait beaucoup d'hormone mais de là à me foutre enceinte c'est impossible ! C'est vrai qu'avec Zoro on a des rapports non protégé, mais un homme ne tombe pas enceinte et je vais le dire comment au marimo, je ne vais pas aller le voir et lui balancer cette bombe à la gueule ! Je ne me vois pas lui « Zoro faut qu'on parle je suis enceinte de toi depuis 2 semaines ! » YOUPI ! Il va mal le prendre si je ne lui dit pas mais il va peut être me tuer si je lui dit ou alors il voudra qu'on garde l'enfant. Ah bordel de merde pourquoi moi ? Bref je pris alors la parole « Il faut que j'en parle avec Zoro pour prendre une décision.

-QUOI C'EST ZORO LE PERE ?! Hurla Chopper choquer.

-Bah non c'est le pape à ton avis tu crois que l'on fait quoi avec Zoro la nuit ? Demandais-je d'une voie calme.

-Euh je sais pas. Me répondit le renne

-Des choses pas du tout catholique. Déclarais-je

-Ah... » fut la seule réponse de Chopper. Après cette entre vu je me dirigeai vers la vigie, je monte à l'échelle et entre. Je vis Zoro le torse couvert de sueur, le souffle coure, en train de soulever des altères de 10 tonnes*, je m'avance vers lui et dis d'une voie sensuelle « Dis-tu peux oublier tes altères dix minutes et me consacré un peu de ton temps ? » Il arrêta son entraînement et se retourna vers puis dit d'une voie grave « Tu me veux quoi ?

-Je veux de parler. Répondis-je.

-De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-De nous. Déclarai-je. Voilà Zoro je... je suis... bordel... je suis enceinte de toi ! » Criai-je. Et là gros blanc Zoro me regardait avec de grand yeux et moi je me sentais rougir. Il prit de nouveau la parole « De combien ?

-2 semaines. Répondis-je embarrasser.

-2 SEMAINES ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ! » Me hurla-t-il. Cette fois moi aussi je suis en colère.

« SOMBRE CON ÇA FAIT QUE DEPUIS 20 MINUUTES QUE JE LE SAIS ! T'ES TROP CON OU QUOI ?! TU ME CROIS CAPABLE DE TE CACHER ÇA ?! LA CONFIANCE RÈGNE MERCI ! » je me retourne pour essayer de me calmer et là je sens des bras m'enlacer, puis une voie me susurrer « Je suis content être le père de ton enfant Sanji. » là je dois rêver c'est ça Roronoa Zoro l'un des hommes les plus fière du monde, vient de me dire qu'il était content de un être le père de mon enfant, et de deux être homosexuel par la même occasion WTF ! Vous l'avez échangé ou son cerveau c'est retourner sous le choc être père ! Bon du calme Sanji du calme, tout arrive dans le Nouveau Monde, mais pas ça entre le fait que je tombe enceinte et le fait que Zoro mette sa fierté à la trappe ! Ça fait beaucoup ! Bref je reprends donc la parole cette fois je suis calme « Bon on fait quoi je le garde ou j'avorte ? » mes paroles on l'aire de le mettre en colère il me retourne, plante ses yeux dans les miennes et me dit « Tu le garde et on l'élèvera ensemble. » Alors là je suis scier il veut le garder il sait au moins se que ça veut dire avoir un enfant ! Je ne crois, je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure au marimo moi tu vas voir. Je le regardais toujours droit dans les yeux et je pris la parole « Dis tu sais ce que ça veut dire avoir un enfant ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas con. Me répondit-il.

-Ça veut dire que après sa naissance, il faut s'en occuper et surtout ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps. Déclarai-je.

-Je sais mais je veux avoir un enfant avec la personne que j'aime. » WTF c'est pas mon Zoro mais Bon-Clay c'est ça ! Je veux mon Zoro celui qui est chiant, qui ne dit jamais de mots doux à part pendant nos ébats, celui qui dort, avec qui je me bat pour un oui ou pour un non ! Mais pas un Zoro crétin ! Ah non désolé crétin il l'a toujours était !

Bon réfléchis Sanji et vite car là tu vas accepté être papa d'un enfant avec l'homme que tu m'aimes ! " l'homme que tu aimes" Il m'a eut l'enfoiré ! Bon là c'est trop pour moi ! Au moment où je voulut à nouveau parler il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il avait l'aire tellement heureux d'être père que je répondis au baissé avec fougue. Aller c'est parti pour 9 mois de souffrance !

* * *

_Alors se premier chapitre vous a plu ? Je travail sur le chapitre 3 de "Je t'aime moi non plus" mais là c'était pour me détendre que j'ai démarrer cette fiction est aussi pour faire plaisir à ma best !  
_

_* : Il est fou se Zoro !_

_( Ma best : Oh mon dieu lemon dès le début *__**µ**__* !_

_Moi : Et arrête de baver !_

_Ma best : *__**µ**__* Oh merde je commence à saigner du nez !_

_Moi : PUTAIN DEHORS ET TOUT DE SUITE PERVERSE ! )_

_J'accepte toujours les critique ! Sur ce A PLUS !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello mina-san ! Je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews ils me vont droit au cœur ( ma best : C'est vrai elle a pleurer en me disant qu'elle avait eu des reviews ! Moi : Euh... ) ! Bon à part je suis venu avec un nouveau chapitre ! / ! \ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! / ! \ Sur ce on se revoie en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Hey tout le monde je suis enceinte !**

Il semaines, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de marimo, nous nous sommes d'abord disputer et ensuit câliner, mais nous nous sommes surtout mit d'accord sur une chose. Une toute petite chose de rien du tout mais qui a beaucoup d'importance pour notre avenir avec le bébé. AH je mis fait toujours pas ! Moi enceinte de face de gazon ! Désolé les hormones. Bon je disais quoi à nous nous sommes mit d'accord sur le fait que le reste de l'équipage le serait pas avant mon quatrième mois.

Ça fait un mois pile que je suis enceinte et déjà les hormones ont un effet comment dire... dévastateur sur moi. C'est horrible je peux passé des rire aux larmes, de la colère à la crise de fou rire, de la limasse au survolté, du calme au stress, mais surtout des bisous au pétage de câble et tout ça en une fraction de seconde ! Chopper dit que se n'est que le début, mais WTF sa va être quoi à la fin, un mélange entre toute les émotions possible et imaginable ! Oh mon dieu... c'est affreux.

J'étais dans la cuisine entrain de me lamenter, quand soudain la porte s'ouvra sur deviner qui... Luffy et le puis sans fond qui lui sert d'estomac. Je le regardai intriqué, il me regarda et hurla « SANJI MANGER ! ». Je l'est envoyé dire boujours aux poissons avec un bon coup de pied. J'étais dans une colère noir, Francky me dit alors d'arrêter d'envoyer Luffy à l'eau car il en avait marre d'aller le chercher, soudain je ne sais pas pourquoi, je partis dans un fou rire, je rigolai tellement que j'en pleurais.

L'équipage me regardait avec de grands yeux, je vis alors une ombre entrer dans la cuisine, me prendre sous son bras, refermer la porte derrière elle et partir en direction de la salle de bain. Près avoir trouvé le dite salle de bain, l'ombre prépara un bain et dit d'une voie grave « Putain les hormones et toi douze !

-C'est bon marimo ! Répondis je toujours plier en deux.

-On va prendre un bain ensemble ça va peut être de faire passer l'envie de rire comme baleine. » me dit-il tout en enlevant son kimono avec un sourire pervers. Je le regardais alors avec de grand yeux. Oh mon dieu ! Putain de torse ! Putain de marimo sexy ! Putain d'hormone ! Et surtout PUTAIN DE CERVEAU PERVERS ! Je me retournais et enlevais mes vêtements, pendant que je faisais ça j'entendis mon amant entrer dans l'eau. Une fois entièrement nu, je entrais à mon tour dans l'eau.

**/ ! \ Début lemon ! / ! \**

J'étais dans les bras de Zoro, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour le patin du siècle. À court de souffle, il rompit le baisser. Marimo me leva puis, descendit dans mon cou, il le lécha, le mordilla et y fit une marque, que je retrouverai demain. Zoro abandonna mon cou pour aller sur mon torse, il joua avec un de mes tétons avec une main et lécha, mordilla et suça l'autre, de petit gémissement sortirent de ma bouche. Il m'excitait à chaque fois, dès qu'il touchait mon corps l'excitation montrait en moi. Mon amant descendit encore, il arriva à mon nombril, qu'il lécha et mordilla.

Zoro arriva ensuite à mon sexe fièrement dresser, il le lécha d'abord dans toute sa longueur, puis le prit en bouche, à ce moment je ne gémissais pas de plaisir, je criais de pur plaisir. Je le sentais faire rouler sa longue sur mon gland, une de ses mains sur un de mes tétons et l'autre sur mes bourses. Je sentais ma fin arriver, je voulus prévenir Zoro, mais trop tard j'avais jouis dans sa bouche. Il avala ma semence et se rapprocha de mon visage. Zoro écrasa ses lèvre sur les miennes pour un baisser en flammé, sa langue dansait avec la mienne une valse chaude même très chaude.

Après avoir retourner le cerveau avec se baisser du feu de dieu, Zoro me retourna et entra deux doigt en moi sans plus de cérémonie. La délicatesse il connaît ? Non je ne crois pas, vu les va et vient qu'il fait subir à mon pauvre petit cul. Mais c'était un vrai délice. Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, je me crispais un peu, mais dès qu'il commença à bouger je me détendis. Quand il toucha ma prostate je me mis à hurler de plaisir. Pensant m'avoir assez préparer Zoro retira ses doigt et me dit de me pencher un peu pour avoir une meilleur prise. Je fit se qu'il me dit en le traitant de marimo perverse. Une fois mis dans une « meilleur » position, Zoro me prit d'un coup. Aïe ça fait super mal, j'ai les larmes aux bord des yeux, il veut me couper en deux de l'intérieur avec son truc ou quoi ? Marimo me laissa le temps de m'habituer à lui. Une fois habituer à ça présence je bougeais mes hanches pour lui faire comprendre.

Zoro fit un premier va et vient lent, beaucoup trop lent pour moi, je lui dit alors de passer à la vitesse supérieur si il ne voulait pas aller dire coucou à ses amis les algues. Pour me faire taire il accéléra et martela ma pauvre prostate. Si j'arrive à marcher et à m'asseoir normalement près ça, je veux bien marcher sur les mains pendant une journée ! Après quelques minutes de va et vient enflammé, je jouis dans un hurlement de pur plaisir et mon amant vint en moi dans un grognement de plaisir.

**/ ! \ Fin du lemon / ! \**

Quelques minutes après avoir retrouvé une respiration normal, Zoro se retira de moi, m'aida à me lavé, se rhabilla et partit sûrement faire un sieste. Une fois qu'il fut parti je sortis à mon tour du bain, après m'être rhabiller je sortis de la salle de bain direction la cuisine. Avec un putain de mal de cul ! L'enculer il va me tuer à force ! Je remarche comme un canard ! Désolé les hormones, bref. Arrivé dans la dite cuisine, je me mis automatiquement au travail, je pris la décision de couper tout les légumes verts que j'avais sous la mains. Après avoir fait de la purée de petit pois, je me mis à faire cuire de la viande, je dis à Luffy d'appeler tout le monde se qu'il fit en moins deux. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, des coups de pieds, de poings, de sabres, de sabots et d'élastiques distribuer pour protégé nos assiette de notre cher capitaine glouton. Après le dîner, je fis la vaisselle et alla au lit.

Le lendemain matin, je fis le même rituel, que depuis un mois, c'est à dire : vomir dés le matin. Super j'aime ! Bref, près être passer par la case toilette, je pris la direction de la cuisine. Quelle ne fut ma surpris que de voir Robin d'amour dans la dite cuisine, je la salut et me mis à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Soudain ma Robin-chwan prit la parole avec sa douce voie « Cook-san c'est moi où tu as soudain des sautes d'humeur ?

-Comment ça Robin-chan ? Demandai je surpris. C'est qu'elle est intelligente ma Robin.

-Comment dire... Tu passa des rire aux larmes, de la colère au fou rire... Comme si tu étais une femme enceinte ? Me répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est im... » ma phrase fut coupé par un Luffy qui avait comme toujours faim, tout le reste de l'équipage arriva à sa suite. Une fois les estomacs plein tout sortirent, sauf Zoro. Quand nous fûmes* enfin seul je pris la parole « Robin a des doutes.

-Sur quoi ? Me demanda mon amant pas très intelligent.

-Sur les patates... Abruti sur le fait que je sois enceinte. Répondis-je à affliger par sa connerie.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment elle a fait ?! Me questionna-t-il surpris.

-Disons qu'elle a un très bon sens de la déduction. Disais-je calmement.

-De la déduction je ne crois pas mais de l'observation sûrement. » Déclara-il. Alors là je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Mon marimo à utiliser sa tête au lieu d'utiliser ses sabres ! WTF je nage en plein délire ! Je le regardai sûrement avec yeux qui faisait la taille d'une balle de ping-pong car il reprit la parole « Oui ça m'arrive de réfléchir quand il s'agit de mon avenir. » ok là je vais amené à Chopper pour qu'il l'examine ! Bref, maintenant faut trouvé une solution. Je me veux m'allumer une cigarette mais mon homme de l'enlève la bouche et met le sienne à la place. Nous étions entrain de nous rouler la pelle de l'année quand la porte s'ouvrit sur... Robin, nous nous séparâmes aussitôt, elle sourit alors. Robin promit le silence pesant qui régner dans la cuisine « J'aimerai avoir ma réponse Cook-san.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Zoro.

-J'ai demander à Cook-san si il était enceinte. Répondit-elle calment.

-Non, il n'est pas enceinte. Déclara sèchement mon amant.

-Pourtant il a tout d'une femme enceinte d'au moins 1 mois. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça « tout » ? Demanda bêtement Zoro

-Les vomissement, les envies de bonbon, et j'en passe. » Là je me sens pas bien du tout, j'ai la tête qui tourne « Zoro » et ensuite le noir.

J'avais mal partout, surtout au ventre... au ventre Oh mon dieu le bébé ! J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, où suis-je ? J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, je tournai la tête pour voir qui c'était. Chopper ? Ah oui je me souviens Robin, le mal de tête, Zoro, et mon évanouissement. Je regardai Chopper tout en aillant posé ma main sur mon ventre, il prit alors la parole « C'est bon le bébé n'a rien . Tu as juste perdu connaissance, sûrement le manque de fatique. » Bof le bébé n'a rien, j'ai eu peur. Je dis alors « Comment ça par manque de fatigue ? J'ai toujours eu de vie.

-Avec un enfant dans le ventre tu vas avoir besoins de plus de sommeil. Me répondit le petit renne au nez bleu.

-Je vais devoir dormir autant que Zoro ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Non, pas forcement mais 1 ou 2 heures de plus c'est sûr. Déclara le jeune médecin.

-Bof ! » Non mais sérieux vous me voyez dormir comme marimo ! C'est la meilleur, je vais devoir dormir 2 heures de plus à cause d'un enfant dans le bide ! WTF, cet enfant n'est même pas né que les ennuis commence ! Bordel de merde ! Je ne referai plus jamais l'amour plus jamais** ! Je repris don la parole « Tu n'as rien au sujet du bébé ?

-J'ai rien dit et Zoro aussi. Je trouve ça bête de ne pas le dire aux autres. Me répondit Chopper.

-Je sais mais Zoro veut attendre, disons qu'il ne sait pas comment le dire... déclarai je.

-Dites leur tout simplement. » Dit-il en toute innocence. Leur dire tout simplement c'est une bonne idée. Je dis alors d'une voie calme « Chopper tu peux aller chercher Zoro et seulement lui. » il accepta. 10 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau cette fois sur mon amant, je décidai de ne pas y aller par 4 chemin « Je veux qu'on dise aux autres que je suis enceinte ! » Il me regarda avec de grand yeux puis dit d'une voie grave « bien si tu veux. » Alors là WTF c'est pas MON marimo ça, je sais il a eu tellement peur pour moi et le bébé, qu'il a décidé d'être gentil avec moi ! Je dis alors « On leur dira demain. » il accepta et nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie ensemble.

_( ellipse jusqu'au moment où ils veulent parler )_

Nous avions petit déjeuner, je retiens alors tout le monde et pris la parole « Voilà je... enfin Zoro et moi voulions vous dire quelque chose... je fus coupé par le monde.

-Vous allez vous marier ? Demanda ma douce Nami.

-Non... répondis-je.

-Vous allez faire un buffet à volonté ? Demanda Luffy.

-Non espèce d'idiot ! Répondis-je énerver.

-Vous allez quitter le navire ? Demanda Usopp terrifier.

-Non... répondis-je encore.

-Vous allez faire une SUPER fête ? Demanda Francky.

-Toujours pas. Répondis-je désespéré.

-Vous allez nous montrer votre culotte. Demanda Brook.

-JAMAIS ESPECE DE PERVERS ! M'exclamai-je.

-Vous fiancez ? Demanda Robin-chan. Mais pourquoi mes déesses veulent que je me marie avec le marimo sûrement leur esprit Yaoi.

-Non... pas encore. Répondis-je.

-Vous voulez nous dire quoi ? Demanda enfin Chopper.

-Nous voulions vous dire que... je fut coupé cette fois par mon très cher amant.

-Qu'il est enceinte. » Dit calment Zoro. Et là gros blanc, à mon avis le blanc du siècle, près la surprise un grand « QUOI ?! » retentit dans la cuisine. Oh mon dieu ça fais un mois que je suis enceinte et je veux déjà que ça se termine ! À l'aide !

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plus oui non peut être ? Bon alors je vais faire une annonce importante, j'ai besoin de vous et vos esprits sadique pour faire la misère à Zoro moiaaaaaaaaah. Je prends toutes les idées pour les mètrent dans les prochains chapitres, ( même si les idée ne sont pas sadique.) et pour vous faire plaisir enfin c'est si vous voulez je trouve cette idée sympathique. _

_* : Oh mon ener je hais le passé simple à la première et deuxième personne du pluriel c'est trop MOCHE ( avis perso )_

_** : Florence Foresti ! Je l'adore elle me fait trop rire !_

_( Ma best : Oh my god un lemon sous la douche *µ*!_

_Moi : Ouai trop géniale *µ* Oh mon ener tu détient sur moi !_

_Ma best : Hein quoi ?! C'est pas vrai *µ* Ils sont trop canon !_

_Moi : SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE LA PERVERSE ! )_

_Je prends toujours les critiques et espère que se chapitre vous a plu ! Sur ce à Plus !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, merci pour votre participation ( je prends toujours les idées ) ! J'ai fait un mixe de plusieurs idées, pour se chapitre les auteurs de ses idées se reconnaîtront ! / ! \ Les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! C'est du point de vue de Sanji et il va y avoir un passage avec le point de vue de Zoro ! Et langage grossier ! ( je dis ça car je peux choquer ^^ ) / ! \ Sur ce on se revoie en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un cuistot enceinte c'est l'enfer pour un sabreur !**

**_Rappel chapitre 2 : _**_Et là gros blanc, à mon avis le blanc du siècle, près la surprise un grand « QUOI ?! » retentit dans la cuisine._

« Comment ça Sanji est enceinte ? Nous demanda Nami.

-Bah oui ! Sanji attend un enfant pourquoi êtes vous surpris ? Demanda Zoro.

-Ils ont de quoi être surpris marimo, un homme enceinte d'un autre homme ça court pas les rues ! M'exclamai-je désespéré par le comportement de mon amant.

-COOL ! On va faire un banquet pour fêter ça ! Déclara mon capitaine.

-Non, Sanji doit se reposer car être enceinte demande du repos ! Dit alors Chopper énerver.

-Mais tu sais Choper je peux très... je fus coupé par mon homme visiblement pas très content.

-Non c'est non le cook. Donc si Chopper te dire repos bah c'est repos poing final. Déclara-t-il d'une voie grave.

-Tu sais je fais encore se que je veux marimo t'es pas mon père que je sache. Fis-je passablement énerver.

-Si tu veux, je te rafraîchie la mémoire si tu vois se que je veux dire. Me répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne me dis rien que vaille.

-Non, mais c'est pas fini bande de pervers ! S'exclama ma douce Nami en enlevant un goût de sang de son nez.

-Je le savais. Dit soudainement Robin-chan.

-De quoi Robin d'amour ? Demandais-je larguer.

-Je me douter que tu étais enceinte, autant de sorte d'humeur ça ne pouvait être que ça. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire les hormones et lui ça fait mille. Dit mon marimo.

-Je t'en merde marimo ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il eut de ma part.

-Sanji ne t'énerve pas c'est pas bon pour le bébé ! Me dit Chopper paniquer.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es passé de la colère noir à la crise de fou rire en même pas deux secondes hier ou avant-hier ? Demanda Francky.

-Oui... les hormones et moi se n'est pas la joie. Répondis-je gêné.

-Mais, c'est SUPER bizarre ! S'époumona le buveur de cola.

-Non, c'est carrément flippant ! S'exclama Usopp terrifié.

-Bon, les gars ont va aider Sanji à avoir ce bébé ! Déclara Luffy.

-Euh... Luffy c'est gentil, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider, car je ne peux pas te donner l'enfant, parce qu'il est dans mon ventre tu comprend ? Demandais-je pas très sûr.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me prêter l'enfant ! S'exclama mon capitaine.

-Du con si j'aurai pu le prêter, je l'aurai donné au marimo ! Répondis-je blasé par le comportement enfantin de mon capitaine.

-Ah oui c'est vrai pardon ! Shishishi* ! » Dit Luffy. Une fois la discussion close chacun alla à ses activité.

( ellipse de temps 1 mois car il ne se passe rien de bien pendant le 2ème mois XD )

J'étais dans la cuisine, pour être plus précis, j'étais devant le calendrier, je vis la date, ça fais aujourd'hui 3 mois plie, que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte du marimo, et 1 mois que l'équipage était au courant. J'étais heureux, enfin presque, l'homme qui est le père de mon bébé n'en fout pas une et ça commence à m'énerver sévère. Je ne sais pas se que je vais lui faire mais je vais lui faire ! Bon Sanji calme toi t'énerver n'est pas bon pour le bébé... Le bébé ! Bordel ça fait 3 mois que je suis enceinte et ce connard ne bouge toujours pas son cul ! Mais je vais me le faire, non pas au sens sexuel mais au sens : JE VAIS LE TUER ! Enfin non je ne pourrais pas car je l'aime. Putain d'hormones, putain de marimo, putain de vie. Je sais, je suis grossier et c'est mal pour un futur père. Mais là faut me comprendre, imaginez vous avec un homme, qui passe son temps à s'entraîner, à dormir , à penser à boire du sake et qui est super sexy... Euh je m'éloigne là. Bref revenons à notre histoire donc je disais à oui alors.

Je vis la date, 3 mois plie plus que 6 mois et c'est fini ! Bon après avoir vu la date, je me mis à la préparation du repas, alors que je finissais les préparation la porte s'ouvrit sur mon amant. Mais il fout quoi ici ce con... Enfin je dis plutôt « Tu veux quoi ?

-À ton avis. Me répondit-il.

-Si je le savais, je ne te demanderai pas marimo. Dis-je avec le peu de calme que j'avais en se moment.

-Pas faut. Bon je vais te le... » Mon amant fut coupé par un Luffy qui n'arrêter pas de hurler des « SANJI J'AI FAIM MANGER ! », il eut pour seule réponse mon pied dans sa gueule.

Après avoir mis Luffy H.S j'appelais tous le monde à table, une fois que tout se beau monde fut attablé, les discussions furent tourné vers le bébé à bord. Bordel de merde, mais lâchaient l'affaire, là ça devient lourd sérieux ! Luffy veut que le bébé soit cuisinier, Nami veut qu'il soit une fille, Usopp veut qu'il me ressemble, quand il l'a dit j'ai cru que Zoro allait le tuer ! Chopper veut qu'il ne soit pas comme ses père c'est à dire borné, là c'était moi qui voulu faire un meutre ! Francky et Robin veulent qu'il ne soit pas trop bruyant car ils ne veulent pas plus de bruit sur se bateau, et Brook veut qu'il lui montre sa culotte, cette fois c'était Zoro et moi qui allons le tuer ! Squelette pervers !

Après le repas Zoro resta avec moi dans la cuisine pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas donc je décidait de prendre la parole « Tu veux quoi marimo ?

-Du rhum. Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Non ! Déclarais-je, quand je vous dit qu'il ne pense qu'à l'alcool, j'ai pas tore.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'en ai ras le cul, que tu ne foutes rien pour moi et le bébé ! Répondis-je sèchement.

-Quoi ? Tu me prive d'alcool, juste pour ça ! Me dit-il.

-Oui, car j'en ai plus que marre, que monsieur le cactus préfère ses altères à son petit ami et son bébé ! Déclarais-je énerver.

-Et moi tu crois quoi ? Que j'en ai pas marre de monsieur et ses saute d'humeur ! Me dit-il visiblement très énerver.

-Car là ça va être de ma faute ?! Demandais-je fou de rage.

-Oui... Non... peut être... Oh puis merde t'es chiant ! » Déclara-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte. J'étais debout devant la porte le regard vide, l'homme que j'aimais veiné de dire que j'étais chiant.

J'étais triste, je retombais sur la chaise, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et commença à me clamer, puis à sangloter en silence. Putain d'hormones vous me pourriez la vie, je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec tout le monde, surtout avec Zoro. Je sais c'est pas nouveau mais là ce n'est plus 1 ou 2 disputes par jours mais au moins 5 ou 6. C'est l'enfer en plus il ne m'aide pas, il ne fait que me critiquer, avant aussi mais ça ne me faisait presque rien, maintenant les hormones font que ça m'affecte plus que autres choses. Bordel, j'en ai ras le cul ! Je vais allé lui parler moi le marimo, et surtout le secouer il va voir ! Un cook en colère et enceinte ça ne fait pas bon ménage !

Je quittais la cuisine et me dirigeais vers la vigie où se trouvais Zoro. Je montais à l'échelle de code, puis rentra en trombe, et commença à lui parler comme à du poisson pourri « Je ne suis pas chiant mais enceinte, j'ai du mal à faire mes taches habituel, et je ne fais que me disputer avec un PUTAIN de feignant, qui s'avère être mon amant et le père de mon bébé ! Bordel Zoro j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de me disputer avec toi, ça me demande une énergie colossale, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Merde bouge ton beau petit cul, et aide moi à vivre cette période éprouvante pour mes nerfs ! Et arrête avec ses PUTAIN d'altérés ! Bordel de couille répond moi ! JE T'AIME ! Merde à la fin ! » Putain alors là je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, vu la tête qu'il avait, les yeux aussi grand que des balles de ping pong, la bouche grande ouverte et limite un WTF écrit en gros lettre sur son front ! Là sa allait être moi qui allé passé un sale quart d'heur, vu le regard qui me lance ! OH MERDE QUEL CON ! Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé ! Il va me tuer !

Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voie grave « Et bien ero-cook c'est une sacré déclaration que tu viens de me faire. » Une déclaration WTF ! Oh non j'ai pas dit que... Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je lui ai dit clairement que je l'aimais FUKE ! Attend ne me dit pas que... Oh là je vais les atomiser si ils m'ont fait ça ! Je pris alors la parole « Dis moi, tu n'avais pas prévu ça HEIN ?

-Si, avec le reste de l'équipage. Me répondit mon chère amant que je vais réduire en patter pour monstre marin !

-Comment ça ? Excuser ma bêtise mais là j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

-L'équipage m'a dit de savoir si tu voulais de mon aide avant que je te la donne, pour ça Nami m'a dit de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à m'entraîner. Ensuite je devais de faire craquer pour que tu me dises se que tu ressens. » M'expliqua Zoro. Alors là WTF de WTF, ils m'ont fait craquer pour que je dise au marimo que je suis amoureux de lui, alors là ils vont me le payer je vais les atomiser déjà je vais priver Zoro d'alcool, il va me péter un câble à la tête. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais réchauffé c'est meilleur ! Ils vont tous en chier parole de Sanji !

_( ellipse temporel jusqu'au lendemain matin )_

Le lendemain matin je me levais, et fis mon petit rituel, que je fait depuis 3 mois c'est-à-dire debout, vomir, et préparer le petit déjeuner des autres. Mais cette fois j'ai fait une petite modification au petit déjeuner c'est-à-dire que je l'ai préparé mais pas cuit on va voir comment ils vont réagir. Je sais c'est gamin mais bon je n'ai pas du tout aimé se ils m'ont fait. Tient quand on parle du loup. Luffy lui que se soit cuit ou crut il mangea, Usopp fit un tête de déterré, Nami m'interrogeait du regard, Chopper me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, Robin fit comme Nami mais avec un petit sourire sournois, Francky se mit à pleurer en disant « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » à ton avis du con, Brook dit « Yohohoho très drôle Sanji-san ! » et Zoro lui me foudroyait du regard. Je dis alors « C'est pour avoir comploter dans mon dos. La prochaine fois pensais ci à deux fois. » puis je partis de la cuisine sous les « Gamin, face de citron et Sanji, j'ai encore faim ! ». Une fois dehors, j'entendis Nami dire, que si ils voulaient manger cuit se sera mille berrys par personne. Après le repas ils sortirent de la cuisine, je pus de nouveau y entrer, pour y manger des bonbons. Bah oui, j'ai des envies de bonbons en ce moment, Chopper dit que c'est normal, que toute les personne enceintes, on des envies particulière. Pour moi, c'est les bonbons pour être plus précis les fraise tagada, c'est trop bon !

_( au même moment dans la vigie ! )_

**PDV du Zoro :**

L'équipage et moi étions réuni dans la vigie, pour mettre au point un plan, pour se faire pardonner de notre autre plan. Je sais c'est compliquer, mais le plan pour faire craquer Sanji avait super bien fonctionné, il m'avait dit se qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais là le prix de sa vengeance était trop élevé. Moi sans alcool, non mais le love cook avait complètement pété un câble ! Ou c'était les hormones qui le rendait con enfin plus con que d'habitude, en plus de l'alcool il me prive de sexe ! Bah oui, plus de sexe, car monsieur a décrété que tant qui serait enceinte je devrai faire ceinture, mais quel con ce mec avec ses putain d'hormones !

Bref, l'équipage et moi discutions de notre nouveaux plan. « Je sais, on fait un banquet ! S'exclama Luffy fière de lui apparemment.

-Crétin ! Non, il faut l'amadouer. Déclara Nami.

-Oui, mais comment ? Il fait peur en ce moment et à l'air ultra furax. Dit Usopp en tremblant.

-On pourrai le mettre au milieu des montres marins, pour qu'il est peur et lui dire que si il veut remonté, il devra nous pardonné. Proposa Robin.

-Non, hors de question ! C'est mon petit ami et il est enceinte de moi donc hors de question ! M'exclamai-je en colère et en même temps avec une peur masquer. Je ne leur dirai jamais, que j'avais peur pour le love cook.

-On a qu'à lui offrir des bonbons. » Proposa Chopper. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui avec de grand qui disaient comment-ça-des- bonbons- c'est-plus-un-gamin-Chopper. Minutes Chopper a bien dit des bonbons, mais bien sur au moment où je voulus parler Chopper repris la parole « Bah oui des bonbons, Sanji en mange car c'est une envie qui est du aux hormones, comme quand il change d'humeur. Les hormones ont des effets différent sur chaque personne, mais la plus part du temps c'est des sautes d'humeur et des envies de friandise. Nous expliqua le petit docteur.

-Oui mais on lui prend quoi comme bonbons ? Demanda Nami.

-Des fraise tagada. Répondis-je.

-Et pourquoi ses bonbons là ? Me demanda Brook. Je pensais qu'il aimait les sucettes. Dit le sac os pervers.

-ABRUTI ! Bing. PAS DE PROPO COMME ÇA DEVANT CHOPPER !Bing. Hurla Nami en frappant le squelette pervers.

-Je sais que se sont les seules bonbons qu'il mange donc il doit aimé vraiment ça. Expliquai-je.

-Je confirme Sanji mange en ce moment des fraises tagada dans la cuisine. Dit Robin. Elle avait du utiliser son fruit du démon, pour savoir se que la face de citron faisait. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le plan fraises tagada. Quand ils furent partis je me remis à mes exercice.

_(de nouveau dans la cuisine)_

**PDV de Sanji**

J'étais entrain de manger des tagadas quand soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit enfin fut défoncé par Luffy qui voulait manger de la viande, je l'ai envoyé dire boujours aux poissons pour moi. Après ce petit dérangement, Nami hurla qu'il y avait une île droit devant, je sortis de la cuisine, fermant derrière moi la porte à clé, et me dirigeai vers Nami. Elle nous attribua les tâches. Je fus avec Chopper, au cas où je referai un malaise. Nous partîmes donc acheter se donc le frigo avait besoin c'est-à-dire de nourriture. Une fois les courses faites nous retournâmes sur le navire qui était gardé par Zoro, bah oui je ne voulais pas qu'il se perd et que se soit encore moi qui doive aller le cherche je sais où. Après avoir ranger les courses on frappa à la porte... On frappa WTF, aucun des membres le fait !

Je dis alors d'entrer et quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir tout l'équipage, avec chacun un baquet de fraise tagada, pour moi en me disant qu'ils étaient désolé de m'avoir fait ça et qu'ils ne le feraient plus jamais. J'acceptai, leur « cadeaux » mais je vis qu'il manquer le marimo. Il ne voulait peut être pas perdre ça putain de fierté en m'offrant un cadeau, quel con j'irai le voir dans la vigie, mais pour le moment je devais préparer autres un super bon repas. Après avoir mangé, je me dirigé vers la vigie, entrai dedans en trompe, mais m'arrêtai aussitôt Zoro était entrain de dormir. Il était trop mignon quand il dormait vraiment, il devait être fatiguer de soulever des points d'une dizaine de tonne. je m'approchai alors de lui pour le réveiller doucement, mais un putain d'altéré me fis tombé, je crus que j'allais me vautrer comme une merde, mais deux bras musclé me rattrapèrent in-extrémiste. Je tournis la tête vers mon « sauveur », qui n'était autre que mon marimo, il me regardait avec inquiétude. Oh mon dieu je me voulais pas qu'il soit inquiet pour moi je voulus prendre la parole, mais de lèvres se posèrent sur les miens pour un baisser enflammé. Nous dûmes coupé le baisser par manque l'oxygène, puis il me porta en mode princesse. Je vais le tuer ! Zoro m'assit sur le canapé et sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche. Je regardais le morceau de papier avec de grands yeux interloqué, il prit alors la parole « C'est une carte de vie, elle est pour toi. » une carte de vie ? Oh mon dieu c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'avait jamais fait, j'étais tellement content que je lui sautais au cou et s'embrassa à pleine bouge. C'est bon je le pardon, je le donnerai tout se qu'il veut parce que il m'a fait la plus belle des preuves d'amour, je m'a donné une carte de vie ! Oh mon dieu ça fait 3 mois que je suis enceinte et je suis heureux de l'être pour une fois.

* * *

_Fini ! Désolé pour le retard bon alors je vous a plu ? Je continue ?_

_(Ma best : Je veux un lemon._

_Moi : Non, pas pour le moment._

_Ma best : Mais pourquoi ? _

_Moi : Parce que je l'ai décidé._

_Ma best : Et en quel honneur ?_

_Moi : … Bah parce que je suis l'auteur, par dit._

_Ma best : Pas faut._

_Moi : J'ai toujours raison.)_

_Je prends toujours les idées et les critiques ! Sur ce à plus !_


	4. Chapitre Spéciale !

_Coucou les gens vous allez bien ? Bon me voilà avec un chapitre spéciale ! Et oui la suite sera samedi prochain, car j'ai promis à Ace921 que faire un chapitre avec un type de lemon que je n'ai jamais écrit donc ça va être un vrai défi pour moi et ma petite cervelle (vous savez que j'ai mes habitude pour les lemons ^^) ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais ô grand Oda-sama ! Je vais écrit à la 3ème personne (comme dans le prochain chapitre, je vous en parlerai en bas!) ! Et Lemon !/!\ Sur ce on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre spéciale !**

_(Nous sommes des mois avant que Sanji ne tombe enceinte de Zoro, pour être plus précis nous à Noël !)_

Tous le Sunny était en effervescence à l'approche de Noël, surtout un des membres de l'équipage le cuistot Sanji, Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il préparait The cadeau pour la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, Qui ? Roronoa Zoro, sabreur et second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Et oui la face de citron et la tête brocoli étaient en couple, au début l'équipage n'y croyait pas, mais avec le temps ils si sont habitués, fallait bien avec des disputes qui ont des propos plus que douteux. Bref, le coq était sur son petit nuage vert, quand la porte de la cuisine fut ouverte avec la grâce d'un éléphant par Monkey D. Luffy, qui avait comme toujours faim. Sanji envoya Luffy dire boujours au mat, puis le cook s'enferma dans son antre.

Pendant que Sanji préparait son cadeau, Zoro lui s'entraînait comme à son habitude c'est-à-dire comme un fou. Il ne regardait pas l'heur, ni même son cuistot qui était juste devant lui... Zoro releva la tête et dit d'une voie grave « Tu veux quoi sourcil en vrille ?

-Je veux faire crier mon homme de plaisir pour Noël, tu penses qu'il sera d'accord marimo. Répondit Sanji d'un aire provocateur, il savait que Zoro était exciter quand il parlait de manière provocatrice.

-à toi de voir beau blond. » Fit le vert avec un sourire carnassier.

**/!\ Début du Lemon Sanji x Zoro /!\**

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, le blond plongea sa tête dans le cou de Zoro, il l'embrassa, le mordilla, le suça et le lécha. Après avoir laissé un suçon dans le cou du vert, Sanji descendit sur le torse de dieu grec du marimo, il arriva au niveau des tétons il en lécha, suça et mordilla un et pinça, joua et titilla l'autre avec sa main gauche. Après avoir taquiné les tétons du vert, le blond descendit il arriva à la fin de la cicatrice sexy que l'œil de faucon avait fait à Zoro, Sanji la remonta et redescendit avec sa langue, se qui fit gémir Roronoa. Sanji décida de passé à la vitesse supérieur, il enleva le pantalon et le boxer de Zoro, et prit un coup le sexe fièrement dresser de son amant, qui gémit de plus belle.

Sanji passa sa langue sur la veine gonflé de plaisir du pénis de Zoro, puis il mit sa langue sur verge, le gland et la garde du sabreur qui était à deux doigt de la jouissance. Pendant cette douce torture Zoro n'avait pas sentit, que Sanji avait déjà mit deux doigt dans son antre. Ce fut quand le blond mit un troisième doigt, que le vert se crispa, Sanji continua ses caresses pour détendre son amant. Une fois que Zoro fut détendu le blond bougea ses doigt, ce fut quand Zoro poussa un gémissement un peu virile, que Sanji sut qu'il venait de toucher la prostate du marimo.

Le blond retira ses doigts sous un grognement de Zoro, Sanji plaça son sexe à l'entrer de Zoro et entra avec douceur en son amant. Amant qui gémit de douleur, le blond s'arrêta pour laisser au vert le temps de s'habituer de sa présence. Zoro fit un mouvement de hanche pour dire qu'il était près, dès le signa Sanji bougea en Zoro, à chaque va et viens il touchait la prostate du vert avec rapidité et puissance. Après une énième coup sur sa prostate Zoro jouit entre leur torse, Sanji jouit en lui et tomba comme une merde sur le sabreur.

**/!\ Fin du Lemon Sanji x Zoro /!\**

Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normal, Sanji se retira de Zoro et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Le blond prit la chose, se retourna vers Zoro et dit « Joyeux Noël mon marimo ! ». Le vert le regardait avec de grand yeux, puis pris l'objet, il retira l'emballage et vit du chocolat. Zoro se retourna vers Sanji avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

_Fini ! Je sais ce chapitre est très court ! Et c'est que pour un lemon désolé les gens (vraiment désolé) ! Désolé mais le vrai chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il va être à la 3__ème __personne car il va être long et triste désolé ! _

_(Ma best : SUPER UN LEMON ! Mais pourquoi on voit pas celui avec le chocolat._

_Moi : Parce que dans le message Sanji devait être le seme et Zoro devait être le uke._

_Ma best : Oh dommage..._

_Moi : Voilà elle déprime!)_

_Je prends toujours les idées et les critiques ! Sur ce à plus !_


	5. Remerciement !

**Remerciement pour les reviews !**

_Hello mina-san ! C'est juste pour vous dire merci et surtout à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaît !_

_Donc remerciement n°1 : Je tiens à vous dire merci de me suivre dans le gros délire WTF qu'est cette fiction. Pour tout vous dire je ne pensais pas mais alors pas du tout qu'elle allait vous plaire ^^ ! Cette idée met venu en cour de S.V.T, je parlais avec une potes qui a lut et lit toujours « Je t'aime moi non plus » une autre de mes fiction (Ma best : Tu fais de la pub c'est pas bien ! Moi : Non pas du tout!) Bref elle m'a demandé d'écrire une fiction où Sanji était enceinte de Zoro et j'ai accepté (je suis trop gentil ^^) et en plus cette idée me trotté dans le vide qu'est mon cerveau ! _

_Remerciement n°2 : MERCI pour les reviews ça me fait super plaisir être autant soutenu (Ma best : Vous en avez du courage ! Moi c'est pas gentil de me dire ça!) ! Je trouvais que l'idée de la carte de vie était nul et surtout trop romantique, mais vu comment elle vous a plu ! J'étais contente de l'avoir mise ! _

_Autres : Si vous avez envie d'un truc en particulier dans la fiction dit le moi par MP (comme la fait Ace921) ! Ah oui, si l'une (ou l'un je ne sais pas ^^) entre vous veux devenir ma (ou mon) béta se serai avec plaisir car je ne suis toujours pas ami avec le dico et le bescherelle ^^ donc help me please (WTF pourquoi je parle en anglais moi - -'') ! _

_(Ma best : Elle a sauté partout quand elle a vu qu'elle avait 20 reviews !_

_Moi : OUI ! MERCI ! Je vous z aime !_

_Ma best : Elle est folle._

_Moi : Non pourquoi ?_

_Ma best : Pour rien.)_

_Bon sur ce au prochain chapitre ^^ !_


	6. Chapter 4

_Hello mina-san ! Désolée pour le retard mais maintenant que je suis en vacance je vais en profiter pour terminer cette fiction ! Mais déjà je suis revenue avec le chapitre 4 de « T'es enceinte » ! Vous l'attendiez Hein ? =) Bon vu que je vous aime bien je vais arrêter mon blabla après une pub !_

_Pub : Alors i peu près 1 semaine, j'ai découvert une fiction super bien avec une auteure super, qui se trouve être une de mes lectrices je vous présente la grande, la super, la perverse (qui me fait saigner du nez comme jamais avec ses lemons) et la folle Laedy !_

_Bon j'ai fini ma pub ! Ah oui autre chose ! J'ai trouvé une béta c'est Zexyheart ! C'est elle qui me corrige donc un grand merci à elle ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Langage grossier ! Gros bordel dans les points de vue alors attention ça va être WTF ! /!\ Je vous dirais d'autre chose sur ce chapitre en bas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture on se revoie en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Pourquoi ?!**

Ça allait faire 4 mois que j'étais enceinte de tronche de gazon, aujourd'hui je devais aller voir Chopper pour une échographie, qui nous révélerait le sexe du bébé. J'allais enfin savoir si mon enfant était une fille ou un garçon, personnellement je m'en foutais royalement fille ou garçon je l'aimerai quand même. J'étais un peu stressé car je ne savais pas comment allait réagir mon amant, et ça me faisait peur, pourquoi ? Parce que Zoro était imprévisible, surtout depuis que j'étais enceinte de lui ! WTF logiquement il devrait mieux se contrôler pour moi et le bébé ! Comment ça pas obligé ? Oh que si, il était obligé car sinon le bateau finirait en pièces détachées tôt ou tard !

J'allais dans le bureau de Chopper avec Zoro, je frappais à la porte, le renne nous dit d'entrer, il me fit m'allonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Le petit médecin me demanda d'enlever mon T-shirt, après que je l'eus fait, il mit sur mon ventre un gel glacé, puis passa une sonde dessus. Nous vîmes une image sur le petit écran. Non mais je vous jure comment les médecins arrivent à voir un truc sur ce machin ? Bref, Chopper prit la parole « Bien, tout est normal. Vous voulez que je vous dise le sexe du bébé ?

-Oui. Répondis-je sans prendre la peine de consulter mon marimo.

-Félicitation c'est une petite fille ! » Déclara le petit renne tout content. J'y croyais pas j'allais avoir une petite fille ! SUPER comme dirait Francky ! Je me retournais vers Zoro avec un grand sourire, qu'il n'avait pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas, il devrait être content d'avoir une petite fille, non ? Après la liste de conseils que Chopper m'avait donnée nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie.

Je dis à marimo de me suivre dans la cuisine, ce qu'il fit. Une fois dans la dite cuisine je pris la parole « Pourquoi, tu fais la gueule ? Tu devrais être content, non ?

-Je ne fais pas la gueule. Me dit froidement mon amant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demandais-je.

-Rien.

-Si tu as quelque chose, alors dis le moi ! Je commençais à m'énerver.

-Mais rien je te dis ! S'énerva-t-il.

-DIS LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je. Je haïssais quand il ne me disait pas ce qu'il pensait.

-MAIS BORDEL T'ES CON OU QUOI JE TE DIS R-I-E-N ! PUIS MERDE ! TU ME FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER ! TOI ET TON IDEE DE VOIRE LE MAL PARTOUT ! BORDEL T'ES CASSE COUILLE A LA FIN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS DU BEBE ET JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JE ME CASSE ! » Hurla-t-il en claquant la porte de la cuisine avec un telle force, que les murs en tremblèrent. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Zoro, je lui avais juste demandé ce qu'il avait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette façon et dit des choses aussi blessante ? Je me laissais tomber au sol, mis mes jambes contre mon torse et commença à sangloter.

_(pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la porte)_

**Début PDV de Zoro :**

J'étais derrière la porte de la cuisine, j'entendais Sanji pleurer. Je décidais d'aller calmer mes nerfs dans la vigie, après deux trois exercices je m'arrêtais et me mis à pleurer. Je les aimais trop lui et le bébé pour les perdre, comme j'ai perdu Kuina. Je voulais les protéger, pas comme il y a deux ans. Je voulais finir mes jours avec Sanji et personne d'autre. Mais comment me faire pardonner. La question reste entière, je n'allais pas y aller pour le moment sinon ça allait finir encore en dispute, avec des mots qu'on allait chacun regretter, comme tout à l'heure. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus le voire alors que c'était un mensonge pour me protéger, encore. Je lui disais souvent des méchancetés avant qu'il me dise ses sentiments, ce jour-là je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

**Fin du PDV de Zoro.**

**/!\ Début du flash back /!\ PDV normal :**

Sanji était dans sa cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle du midi, il avait devant lui un spectacle des plus excitants. Le sabreur de l'équipage faisait des pompes, mais pas n'importe lesquels, des pompes à la Roronoa Zoro, c'est-à-dire les jambes en aire, torse nu couvert de sueur tourné vers le cook, et à une main*. Ça avait manqué à Sanji pendant deux ans ne pas voire le corps de dieu grec du marimo avait été une vraie torture, surtout à la fin de la deuxième année, quand il avait découvert ses sentiments pour Zoro. Et oui Sanji, l'homme à femme avait des sentiments pour le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, qui venait tout juste de finir ses exercices et allait demander à boire. Malheureusement pour Sanji, ils étaient près d'une île estivale donc les couches de vêtement était diminuées, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait mis un short ample qui cachait son érection due à la vue du bretteur. Zoro entra dans la cuisine, demanda au coq à boire, Sanji lui donna un verre d'eau et alla continuer sa vaisselle. Pendant que le cook était dos au sabreur, celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour mater le beau petit cul rebondit du blond. Une fois son verre fini le vert l'amena au blond, il se pencha vers lui pour le mettre dans l'évier, quand Sanji se retourna.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent par accident, le blond surpris lâcha son éponge et passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, ce dernier posa son verre, mit ses mains sur les fines hanches du love-cook et demanda d'approfondir le baiser. Le baiser accidentel devint un baisser passionné et enflammé. Les langues jouaient, dansaient et se caressaient. Les corps, eux, se frottaient et se serraient. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils se séparèrent définitivement. Zoro quitta la cuisine en murmurant un « désolé ». Sanji reprit sa vaisselle le temps que le sabreur sorte de sa cuisine. Une fois dehors, Zoro alla prendre une douche froide pour se calmer. Il était mal, l'autre baka cook l'avait excité juste avec un simple baisser « C'est quoi se délire ?! Depuis quand je suis excité par l'ero-cook moi ? C'est vrai qu'il est sexy, qu'il embrasse bien et... MAIS JE RACONTE QUOI LA ?! Depuis quand je dis que l'autre est sexy... bon calme toi Zoro oublie cet accident. ». Sanji tomba sur le sol quand Zoro sortit. Le cook était dans le même état que l'épéiste à la différence près que lui savait ce qu'il ressentait pour le sabreur de l'équipage.

_(une semaine après l'accident)_

Il faisait nuit sur le nouveau monde, sur un navire une lumière était encore allumée, pour être plus précise la lumière allumée était celle de la cuisine du navire de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Le cuisinier Sanji n'arrivait pas à dormir, parce que dès qu'il fermait les yeux, une tête avec des cheveux anormalement vert venait le hanter. Il avait l'habitude de rêver de la tête de mousse, mais depuis une semaine ses rêves étaient devenus érotiques et par moment pornographiques. Le pauvre blond ne savait pas comment faire pour se calmer, c'était simple dès qu'il se réveillait il était dure comme de la pierre. Et surtout il en avait marre de se masturber tout seul, tous les matins dans son coin sans pouvoir toucher le corps de celui qui le faisait vibrer. Le blond poussa un soupire, il en avait aussi marre que Zoro l'évite, si seulement le vert pouvait se jeter sur lui et lui faire bestialement l'amour il serait l'homme le plus heureux de tout le nouveau monde. Là encore ce n'était qu'un rêve. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, Sanji se retourna pour savoir qui était le visiteur nocturne il pensait voir Luffy, mais il fut surpris de voir Zoro. Le blond dit alors « Tu veux quoi marimo ?

-Un verre d'eau, mais je peux y aller tout seul. Répondit le bretteur.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que les algues ne pouvaient pas le faire. Dit Sanji avec un sourire taquin. » Sourire qui disparut quand il vit que le sabreur ne portait qu'un boxer vert foncé. Le beau blond rougit et tourna la tête. Le vert, lui, alla chercher son verre d'eau tranquillement, il entendit le cook se lever, le sabreur se tourna pour faire une remarque mais s'arrêta, le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était peu commun. Le love cook avait fait tomber son briquet, il s'était baissé pour le ramasser, mais son bras était trop court donc le blond avait décidé de se lever et de s'accroupir pour reprendre son putain de briquet. Le coq ne se doutait pas, qu'il donnait au second une superbe vue sur sa chute de rein, ses hanches et son fessier. Sanji sentit un regard sur lui, il se retourna et vit que Zoro le regardait avec un sourire carnassier, le vert posa son verre et s'avança vers le blond qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sanji reculait dès que Zoro avançait, le blond se retrouva au bout d'un moment entre le mur et le sabreur. Le love cook posa ses mains sur le torse du vert pour le pousser, mais il ne le put car une main puissante et bronzée vint se poser sur son torse. Le blond leva la tête et son regard bleu océan croisa celui vert émeraude de Zoro, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leur lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser enflammé. Pendant cette étreinte Sanji avait fait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Zoro, ce dernier venait de déboutonner la chemise du blond et parcourait le torse finement musclé du coq de ses mains habiles.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Zoro plongea dans le cou de Sanji, il y fit un suçon qui mettrait au moins une semaine à partir. Le vert descendit sur le torse du blond, il arriva au niveau des tétons, en prit un en bouche et joua avec l'autre. Sanji gémissait sous la douce torture que lui infligeait Zoro. Le vert décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il arriva à la ceinture du blond, l'enleva d'un geste avec le pantalon et le boxer. Le sabreur se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe gonflé de plaisir du coq, il le lécha dans toute sa longueur, le vert passa sa langue habile sur le gland du blond qui gémissait à sans casser la voix. Zoro prit entièrement en bouche l'objet de ses désirs, et commença de doux va et vient. Sanji lui demanda d'aller plus vite, car il n'en pouvait plus, ce que le bretteur lui faisait été trop bon. Le blond vint dans la bouche du sabreur qui avala toute la semence avec un sourire pervers. Sanji se remit de son orgasme avec beaucoup de mal. L'épéiste avait profité de ce moment pour pénétrer le cook, qui en eut le souffle coupé. « Zoro... Sort de là... J'ai... J'ai mal... haleta-t-il.

-La ferme ero cook ! Ta voie m'excite. » Grogna le bretteur. Le cœur du cuistot loupa un battement. Est-ce que Zoro venait de dire qu'il l'excitait ? Le blond fut coupé de ses pensées par un va et vient lent et douloureux. Le sabreur était sorti puis revenu en lui d'un seul coup, le cook cria de douleur « Ça fait mal ! » fut la seul pensé du coq. Soudain Zoro frappa quelque chose qui fit hurler Sanji de pur plaisir, le vert reproduit cette action plusieurs fois. Le blond jouit dans un hurlement de pur bonheur, le vert vint peu de temps après lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Zoro prit la tête de Sanji et l'amena, que dis-je, la plaqua sur son torse. Le blond eut les yeux aussi grands que des balles de tennis, puis sur un coup de tête avait dit

« Je t'aime Zoro.

-Moi aussi Sanji, moi aussi. » Avait Répondu le vert.

**/!\ Fin du flash back et du PDV normal /!\**

_(une semaine après la dispute)_

**PDV de Sanji **

J'étais dans ma cuisine et comme tous les matins depuis une semaine je pleurais. Je ne parlais plus à Zoro et l'évitais du mieux que je pouvais, mais la souffrance que je ressentais était grande, trop grande. Je l'aimais, j'attendais sa fille et lui me disait du jour au lendemain qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et du bébé. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais toujours pas, mais j'allais le savoir tôt ou tard. Parole de Sanji ! Ce soir j'irai le voir vu qu'il était de garde cette nuit, ça allait me faciliter les choses.

_(le soir venu (oui j'aime faire des ellipses.))_

Je montais à l'échelle qui menait à la vigie, je frappai et il me dit d'entrer. J'allais lui passer le savon du siècle et lui faire la scène de l'année ! Attention, quand j'étais dans un telle colère ça allait chier des bulles de savon ! Ça c'était sûr ! Zoro était dos à moi en train de soulever ses putains d'altères. Quand je vous disais qu'il préférait ses altères à la con plutôt que moi. Je pris alors la parole « Faut qu'on parle tête d'algue.

-Dégage ero cook. Me dit-il froidement.

Mais je continuais, je ne le laisserai pas partir sans qu'il m'en donne la raison.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi et du bébé ?

-J'ai mes raisons et ça ne te concerne pas. » Me répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Ok tu veux jouer à ça mon grand ? Tu ne vas pas être déçu. J'allais lui parler comme à du poisson pourri, quand sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me retrouvais au sol avec marimo sur moi. Putain il fait combien se con ?! Il m'écrase ! « Bordel Zoro pousse toi tu me fais m... » ma phrase fut coupée par une douce paire de lèvres. Bordel c'est qu'il embrasse bien se con ! Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, nous nous séparâmes et mon amant me dit « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour une dernière fois. » WTF mais il a pété un câble c'est pas possible autrement ! Mais c'est tellement romantique. Putain de cerveau bipolaire ! « Pourquoi cette requête ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-J'ai mes raisons. Me répondit-il encore.

-BORDEL MAIS C'EST QUOI TES PUTAINS DE RAISONS ? JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI L'HOMME QUE J'AIME NE VEUT PLUS DE MOI ET DE SA FILLE ?! Hurlai-je en colère.

-J'AI LE DROIT DE RIEN TE DIRE ! Hurla-t-il.

-DIS LE MOI ZORO ! JE SUIS TON AMANT, J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR ! MERDE ! Hurlai-je toujours aussi en colère.

-NON !

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !

-NON, NON ET NON !

-SI, SI ET SI !

-BORDEL T'ES CHIANT !

-NON ! ENCEINTE ! ET TOI T'ES LE MEC LE PLUS BORNER QUE J'AI VU DE TOUTE MA VIE !

-ET TOI TU ES LE PLUS CASSE COUILLE !

-PUIS MERDE JE T'AIME T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?

-NON ! ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE...

-Tu ne veux pas me perdre ? » Demandais-je surpris, Zoro se leva, il allait sortir, quand je lui saisis le bras. Il se retourna vers moi, je fus surpris de voir qu'il pleurait. Mon amant pleurait devant moi, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, enfin si, une fois, mais pour une autre raison. Je le pris dans mes bras comme une femme le ferait avec son mari... je l'aimais trop pour le perdre. Il releva la tête, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et nous fit tomber. Une fois au sol je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, mon amant passa les siennes sous ma chemise. Ça allait faire 2 mois qu'il se retenait, 2 mois qu'il ne m'avait pas touché, mais nous allions rattraper ces 2 mois tout de suite. Je n'en pouvais plus aussi, pourtant c'était moi qui lui avais dit de faire ceinture. Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes, puis plongea dans mon cou, il y fit quelques suçons, il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis me susurra des mots doux, et qu'il était désolé du mal qu'il m'avait fait.

Je gémis quand il prit un de mes tétons en bouche, il le mordilla, le lécha, le suça, je perdais pied c'était trop bon. Zoro continua l'explorer mon torse, puis arriva à ma ceinture, il la retira avec mon pantalon et mon boxer, et sans plus de cérémonie il me pénétra. Je sentais son sexe en moi ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, j'étais comblé malgré la douleur que je ressentais. Mon amant commença à se mouvoir en moi, il touchait à chaque coup ma prostate, ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir, dans un dernier coup je vins entre nos deux torse et lui vint en moi. Je sentais se liquide chaud et blanchâtre en moi. Nous reprîmes nos souffles avec beaucoup de mal, je me sentis tiré vers le torse de dieu grec de Zoro. Je posai ma tête dessus avec un grand sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. J'étais heureux l'homme que j'aimais avait eu peur de me perdre, c'est donc pour ça qu'il avait dit des choses aussi blessantes. Je l'aime, il m'aime tout le monde est content, enfin, à part mon cul. Je crois que je vais marcher comme un canard pendant au moins une semaine. Je suis enceinte depuis 4 mois et ma vie est déjà bien chamboulée. BORDEL mais ça va être quoi, dans les prochains mois ?!

* * *

_Alors vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre les cours et le karaté je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais pas que ça, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, heureusement que Laedy-san était là ! Mais je suis en vacance donc ça veut dire écriture tout la journée ! Enfin il faut aussi que je fasse mes devoirs ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_* : Pour ceux qui regardent l'animé, on le voit en faire dans un épisode (je ne sais plus lequel - -'') mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai dit « Il est complètement fou ce mec ! » =)_

_(Ma best : Putain deux lemons super ! *µ*_

_Moi : Ils ne sont pas aussi bien que ceux de Laedy-san car je ne saigne pas du nez !_

_Ma best : Ah oui en parlant de saignement de nez il faut qu'on achète une bâche pour l'appartement !_

_Moi : Oui bonne idée ! Et des mouchoirs on n'en a plu - -'')_

_Merci de me lire ^^ ! Je prends toujours les idées et les critiques ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre ! _


	7. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de « T'es enceinte ! » (Ma best : Non sans blague. Moi : Je ne mens jamais ! Ma best : - -'') Bref ! Ce chapitre est l'idée de ma grande sœur de cœur Laedy ! Un grand merci à elle ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Langage grossier ! /!\ Corrigé par Zexyheart ! Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoie en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Un nom pour le bébé !**

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon marimo, finalement on les avait rattrapés ses 2 mois, et bien si vous voulez le savoir. Je voulais me lever, mais Zoro me tenait par la taille, et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. « Zoro lâche moi faut, que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner !

-Non, je veux que tu restes encore un peu.

-Laisse-moi partir tête de cactus, sinon ça va chier des bulles !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas vrai, en plus d'être une algue, t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge !

-Oh c'est bon, je voulais juste t'avoir encore un peu pour moi et rien que pour moi.

-C'est trop mignon. » Je dis ça en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Il me laissa partir, je me rhabillais, et partis vers la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, je fis le repas et les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent un à un. Nous mangeâmes le petit déjeuner dans le bruit, comme d'habitude, après le repas Zoro resta avec moi. « Tu veux quoi ?

-Je suis inquiet, pour la petite. Enfin vu ce qu'on a fait hier soir...

-Tu es en train de me dire, que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah, je me demandais si ce qu'on avait fait, ne serait pas dangereux pour le bébé.

-Je ne sais pas, faudrait qu'on aille voir Chopper pour savoir.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Tout de suite.

-À ton avis. » Il me tira le bras, nous arrivâmes devant l'infirmerie. Mon amant rentra, enfin, défonça la porte, le petit renne sursauta. « Zoro, Sanji que se passe-t-il ?

-Dis-lui marimo.

-Est-ce que une partie de jambes en l'aire peu mettre en danger la vie du bébé ?

-Formule pas comme ça abruti !

-Non, ça ne met pas sa vie en danger. » nous dit calmement le médecin. Bon au moins notre fille ne sera pas en danger, quand on fera des choses pas très catholiques. J'étais sur le point de partir, quand la face de brocoli eu la bonne idée de faire la remarque, qui ne fallait SURTOUT pas me dire en ce moment, surtout quand il en était la cause. « Tu ne sais plus marcher normalement ?

-À qui la faute ! » Répondis-je avec un regard meurtrier. Je ne devais pas avoir que le regard meurtrier, mais tout une aura vu comment Chopper me regardait, caché derrière son bureau. Non mais sérieux, à votre avis, pourquoi je marchais comme un canard ? Parce qu'une algue qui me sert de temps en temps d'amant, a eu la superbe idée de me défoncer le cul ! Bref, je partis de l'infirmerie en trombe, arrivé dans la cuisine je fis en sorte de couper le plus de choses vertes, bah quoi ça me détends ! Comment ça vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Ah parce que pour vous, soulever à peu près 15 à 20 fois le pois qu'un éléphant c'est normal ! Ah je m'éloigne là désolé revenons à nos montons.

_(Le soir)_

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle, Zoro buvait du saké en attendant que je finisse. Quand j'eus fini la vaisselle, mon marimo se leva, vint vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. Houlà ! Quand il est comme ça lui, soit il a fait une connerie, soit il a envie de quelque chose. Il sépara nos lèvres et dit « Il faut qu'on le dise aux autre.

-Euh quoi ? Demandai-je bêtement.

-Le sexe de l'enfant. Faut bien qu'on lui trouve un nom.

-Oui ! Ils seront heureux surtout Nami chérie ! _(mode love)_

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Jaloux ? » Je disais cela tout en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je demandais timidement l'accès à sa bouche, il me l'accorda et le baiser devint bestial.

_(Le lendemain (je ne vais pas mettre ici le lemon désolée))_

Tout l'équipage mangeait comme d'habitude dans un bruit monstrueux, j'étais assis exceptionnellement à côté de Zoro. Quand ils eurent fini le dessers, je décidais que c'était le moment pour leur dire, je leur demandais de se rasseoir et dis « Voilà, le bébé est une fille.

-Et comment allez-vous l'appeler cook-san ? Demanda Robin-chan.

-On ne sait pas encore.

-Alors appelez-la Niku ou Kushi ou encore Saucisse ! Proposa Luffy fière de lui.

-Abruti ! On ne va pas appeler notre fille Viande ou Brochette ! Dis-je avec mon amant au même moment où Nami dit :

-Non abruti ! Bing ! Que diriez-vous de Rose ou Sacha ? Demanda Nami-san.

-Non. Répondit mon amant et son tact légendaire.

-Tartiflette ! Tenta Luffy.

-Ta gueule crétin ! Disais-je en assommant le ventre sur patte.

-Aya ? Ce serait SUPER ! Proposa à son tour Francky.

-Je n'aime pas trop désolé. Répondis-je.

-Haruna ? Demanda Robin.

-Non. Répondit encore marimo.

-Aoi ? Tenta Usopp. Parce que ça fait référence au bleu des yeux de Sanji,et au vert des cheveux de Zoro.

-C'est mignon mais non désolé. Fis-je.

-Tomomi ? Proposa Brook.

-Non je ne veux pas d'une momie. Dit mon amant.

- Kiseki ? Demanda timidement Chopper. Parce que cet enfant est votre miracle.

-C'est trop beau, mais, non désolé Chopper. » Sur ce ils partirent dans leur chambre, et le marimo et moi dans la nôtre. Une fois dans le lit Zoro dit timidement « Pourquoi pas Kuina ?

-Kuina ? Tu aimes ? Demandais-je.

-Oui c'était ma meilleure amie, qui s'appelait comme ça.

-Comment ça « appelait » ?

-Elle est morte.

-Comment ?

-Elle a fait une chute dans l'escalier avec son sabre à la main et s'est empalée dessus. Sa mort a eu lieu peu de temps après que l'on se soit fait la promesse que l'un de nous deux deviendrait le meilleur sabreur du monde.

-Dans ce cas-là c'est d'accord, je veux bien que notre fille s'appelle Kuina. » Zoro s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me demanda l'accès que je lui accorda, le baiser était doux.

**Fin POV Sanji.**

**POV normal.**

Pendant le baiser le vert avait passé doucement sa main sur le torse du blond, celui-ci frémit, pour la première fois Zoro allait être doux avec lui. Le sabreur se décolla de Sanji pour enlever le haut de pyjama de son amant, une fois le vêtement à terre, le vert commença à lécher, mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du blond, puis il descendit le long de son cou en baisers papillons. Zoro arriva aux tétons de Sanji, il les mordilla, les lécha et les suça, il fit ensuite plusieurs suçons sur le torse du blond, le vert se retrouva après, face au boxer du cuisinier. Zoro décida d'enlever le boxer de sa face de citron adorée, une fois cette tâche accomplie, le vert tomba nez à nez, avec l'intimité fièrement dressée du coq. Il la lécha dans toute sa longueur, puis la prit entièrement en bouche.

Zoro fit des va-et-vient qui firent gémirent Sanji de plaisir, puis il inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de son cuistot, qui se crispa sous la présence inhabituelle en lui. Le bretteur fit bouger ses doigts en son amour, qui se détendit et gémit de bonheur, le blond hurla de pure plaisir quand le vert toucha sa prostate, le sabreur répéta alors plusieurs fois cette action.

Au bout d'un moment Sanji hurla « Putain Zoro ! Prends-moi ! ». Le vert retira ses doigt enleva son boxer et prit d'un coup le blondin, qui cria de douleur sous le choc ressenti. Sanji lui donna le droit de bouger en lui, Zoro fit un premier va et viens puis un second, puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre, il faisait des va-et-vient rapides et précis, à chaque coup de rein il touchait la prostate de son blond qui hurlait de pur plaisir. Après un énième coup de rein, Sanji et Zoro jouirent à l'unisson, Sanji entre les deux torses et Zoro en Sanji.

Les futurs papas s'endormirent, le blond la tête sur le torse du vert et le vert avec les bras autours de la fine taille du blond.

**Fin du POV normal**

_(le lendemain)_

**Début POV Sanji**

Je m'étais réveillé encore nu, la tête sur le torse de dieu grec de mon marimo, et un mal de cul pas possible. Je me levais encore avec difficulté, je m'habillais, et sortis de la chambre. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, je me mis à préparer le petit déjeuner, tout en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu avec marimo hier soir. Il voulait qu'on appelle notre fille comme sa meilleure amie, je trouvais ça trop mignon ! Une fois le petit déjeuner servit et engloutit, je dis à l'équipage « Nous nous allons appeler notre fille Kuina.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy. Niku c'était mieux !

-ABRUTI ! Bing ! Je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom. Qui l'a choisi ? Demanda Nami-swan.

-Zoro. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-QUOI ? Hurla Usopp, il eut le droit à un regard noir made in Roronoa. Euh c'est un très beau prénom.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Robin.

-Parce que c'était le nom de ma meilleure amie. Dit mon amant. » Après cette discution, tout le monde sorti. Ça y est, on a trouvé un nom pour notre fille, maintenant il faut attendre 5 mois.

* * *

_Alors il vous a plu ? Promis la suite arrive bientôt !_

_(Ma best : Oh ils sont trop mignons !_

_Moi : Il est trop beau !_

_Ma best : De quoi tu parles ?_

_Moi : Bah..._

_Ma best : Toi tu as fait quelque chose !_

_Moi : Bah j'ai lu le chapitre 2 de Stockholm Syndrome..._

_Ma best : TU L'AS LU SANS MOI !_

_Moi : Oui ^^_

_Ma best : COURS JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Moi : HELP NEE-SAN!)_

Je prends toujours les idées et les critiques ! Sur ce à plus !


	8. Chapter 6

_Hello mina-san ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 de « T'es enceinte ! » ! Pour ce chapitre l'idée principale vient de Fandeyaoi972 ! Donc un grand merci à elle ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Cette fois ça va être vraiment le gros bordel dans les points de vue ! Langage grossier ! /!\ Corrigé par Zexyheart ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Demande inattendue !**

Aujourd'hui ça faisait 5 mois que j'étais enceinte. Je commençais à avoir du bide, et des envies de sexe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais dans tous les cas ça plaisait au marimo, croyez-moi ! Peut-être que c'était un échange avec les hormones, je voyais bien le truc « On te donne des envies de sexe et toi tu nous donnes tes hormones ! ». Ouais, non oubliez. Enfin bref, dans 4 mois c'est fini, plus d'envies, plus de bide et plus l'impression que l'on refait toute la déco de votre ventre. Non mais je vous jure, je croise un mec qui me dis qu'être enceinte c'est du pipi de chat, je l'atomise ! Revenons à mon 5ème mois qui a été mouvementé !

J'étais dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, la main sur mon ventre car j'avais mal. Chopper m'avait dit que les contractions commenceraient bientôt, mais je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait avant le 6ème ou 7ème mois, pas à mon 5ème ! Bref, je ne disais rien pour n'inquiéter personne, enfin surtout Zoro. Je me levais tant bien que mal et partis vers les fourneaux, pour préparer le déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était là, enfin il manquait Zoro et Robin, Nami me dit qu'elle allait les chercher.

**Fin POV Sanji**

**Début POV Nami**

Je me dirigeais directement vers la vigie, car je savais que Zoro avait demandé à Robin un service, et que pour acheter mon silence je lui avais demandé 2000 berrys ! Arrivée devant le mat je hurlais qu'ils devaient descendre pour venir manger. Je n'eus aucune réponse, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Je décidais donc d'aller les chercher par la force ! Je montais à l'échelle qui menait à la vigie, j'ouvris la trappe et vis Zoro à genoux devant Robin. Je signalais ma présence et leur dis que le repas était prêt. Robin partit en première, Zoro me fixait. Je pris donc la parole. « Tu faisais quoi avec Robin ?

-Un truc. Me répondit-il. _Mauvaise réponse_.

-Je peux donc dire à Sanji-kun ce que j'ai vu ? Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique.

-Non. Dit-il.

-Alors je ne lui dirai rien si tu me dis ce que vous faisiez. Proposais-je.

-Je m'entraînais pour faire ma demande à Sanji.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Hurlais-je en lui sautant au cou. J'étais super contente pour Sanji, il méritait d'être enfin heureux, et pour Zoro bien sûr. YOUPI ! C'est la deuxième meilleure nouvelle que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite, la première étant que je serais la marraine de leur petite Kuina. J'étais super contente, tellement que je pris Zoro par le col et le traînais jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans la dite cuisine, je voulus le dire à tout le monde, mais je me rappelais que j'avais promis à Zoro de ne rien dire à Sanji, si il me disait ce qu'il faisait avec Robin. Je me tus, et pris place à la table pour finir de manger.

**Fin POV Nami**

**Début POV Zoro**

Non mais je vous jure, si cette sorcière des mers nous disait qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec le diable, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Bref, je mangeais en quatrième vitesse car j'étais stressé pour ma demande. Et oui, moi Roronoa Zoro futur meilleur sabreur du monde, allait demander à Sanji l'homme qui rêve de trouver All Blue, s'il voulait devenir son mari. WTF ! Je m'y ferai jamais. J'aimais Sanji plus que tout au monde, mais là je ne le sentais pas du tout. Ok, j'ai un peu peur de me faire jeter comme une merde mais je voulais vraiment officialiser notre relation. Bon, peut être que le mariage c'était une idée un peu radicale, mais c'est la seule qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?! Ok, vous avez gagné, je voulais depuis pas mal de temps demander Sanji en mariage mais il y avait toujours un truc. Il m'annonce qu'il est enceinte de moi de but en blanc, ensuite je dois faire ceinture, après ma peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger, et pour finir, l'enfant qu'il porte est une fille que l'on va appeler Kuina. Ah désolé, ça c'était un bon point. Revenons à mon entraînement avec Robin.

Je sortis de table en premier, je me dirigeais vers la porte, quand Sanji me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Après celle-ci, je fis un petit bisous à mon amant, et partis dans la vigie où Robin m'attendait. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la brune prit alors la parole « Dis-moi Zoro, pourquoi stresses-tu autant ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas comment va réagir Sanji. Répondis-je.

-Tu sais qu'il va très bien réagir. Alors arrête de stresser et va lui dire. » Dit-elle avec son fameux sourire de madame je-sais-tout. Ça avait toujours été ce qui m'énervait chez elle ! Nous nous mîmes à discuter d'un plan pour que je fasse ma déclaration.

**Fin POV Zoro**

_(Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine)_

**Début POV Sanji**

Je trouvais Zoro, bien pressé, c'était pour ça que je lui avais demandé un coup de main pour la vaisselle. Une fois qu'il fut parti je dus me résoudre à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements et passer un moment de pure plaisir. Ça c'était pas cool, comme dirait Luffy avec sa bouille d'enfant boudeur. Je sortis de ma cuisine pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Après avoir pris mon bain, je me rhabillais pour retourner dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin je vis Robin descendre de la vigie avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Elle s'avança vers moi, et me dit que Zoro m'attendait dans la vigie. Je me mis alors à marcher vers la salle d'entraînement de mon amant, je montai l'échelle, ouvris la trappe et vis Zoro en train de dire des choses inaudibles. Je pris alors la parole « Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes marimo ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi t'es ici face de citron ?

-Bon alors on va le dire avec des mots simples : Moi être là car Robin a dit à moi que toi voulais parler à moi.

-Je ne suis pas con tu sais, tu peux parler normalement car là on aurait dit un attardé.

-Je t'emmerde, ça te va comme réponse ?

-J'ai pas posé de question, donc je ne vois pas encore pourquoi tu dis ça.

-_(soupire) _Bon à part ça tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Que je voulais te sauter dessus.

-Ah que tu voulais me sauter dessus... QUOI ?

-La tête que t'as ! » Dit mon amant entre deux rire. Il ne rigolait pas souvent, mais quand je l'entendais rire tous mes maux s'envolaient. Son rire m'a toujours beaucoup plu, je dirai même que c'est l'une des choses qui m'a fait craquer chez lui, à part son corps de dieu. Il faudrait peut être qu'un jour je le surveille, gaulé comme il est, on pourrait me le piquer ! Ah non, pas question on ne touche pas à MON Zoro. Je repris alors la parole « Mais arrête et dis-moi vraiment ce que tu voulais me dire !

-Euh... Sanji, veux...

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu... m'épouser ? » Me demanda mon amant à genoux. À genoux... WTF ! Où est mon marimo ? Il me demande en mariage ! Il veut se marier avec moi ! Se marier avec moi... Oh mon dieu ! Je rêve il me demande en mariage, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Mais je réponds quoi ? Bah oui évidemment je l'aime ! Tu entends ça Kuina ? Papa demande à papa de l'épouser ! Cette phrase est vraiment bizarre... Tant pis ! Je répondis alors « Oui avec joie !

-Par contre pour la bague, tu viendras avec moi sur la prochaine île pour l'acheter.

-Tu ne l'as pas achetée ?

-Non.

-Abruti ! Quand on fait une vraie demande en mariage, on achète une bague et on l'a met au doigt de son ou sa fiancée !

-C'est bon ! Tu l'auras ta bague mais quand on arrivera sur une île !

-Ok. Pour te faire par... » Je fus coupé par une paire de lèvres que je connaissais bien. Zoro sépara sa bouche de la mienne et descendit dans mon cou, il mordilla, suça et lécha le lobe de mon oreille. Mon amant me fit ensuite des suçons dans le cou, il continua sa route vers mon torse en baisers papillons, il arriva à mes tétons. Marimo en prit un qu'il mordilla, suça, lécha et pinça, tira et pressa l'autre avec sa main droite. Pendant ce temps sa main gauche glissa dans mon pantalon puis dans mon boxer et alla titiller mon sexe gonflé de plaisir. Zoro fit quelques vas-et-viens sur ma verge avant de faire descendre sa bouche. Il la lécha de tout son long puis la prit d'un coup en bouche. Je poussais un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Pendant que mon marimo faisait des vas-et-viens sur ma verge, il fit glisser trois doigts dans ma bouche, que j'humidifiais du mieux que je pus car je savais à quoi ils allaient servir après. Une fois que mon amant me les retira, il en fit entrer un, puis deux en moi, qu'il bougea en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Zoro ajouta un troisième doigt en moi, cette fois je sentis qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il toucha un point qui me fit hurler de bonheur il me dit à l'oreille « Trouvé. », marimo retira ses doigts, me suréleva et fit entrer son engin en moi. Je me senti bien à ce moment dans les bras de Zoro, qui était en moi. Je mus mes hanches pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Mon amant fit un premier aller-retour puis un second. Il continua tout en martelant ma prostate. Je jouis entre nos deux corps, et lui en moi.

_(Le lendemain main)_

Je me réveillais dans la vigie, nu, avec un marimo nu lui aussi, et un mal de cul affreux. Je me remémorais les événements d'hier, le sourire de Robin, la demande de Zoro et nos ébats de la soirée. J'eus un sourire en repensant, à la façon dont mon amant avait fait sa demande. Je sentis que sa bougeait à côté de moi. Je vis marimo la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard. Bref je dis alors « Salut bien dormi ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Oui. Dis tu veux qu'on le dise aux autres ?

-Quoi ?

-Si le pape s'était tapé une bonne sœur ! À ton avis abruti !

-...

-Ok, tu m'as demandé quoi hier ?

-Si tu voulais m'épouser.

-Et j'ai répondu quoi ?

-Oui.

-Donc on le dit aux autres ou pas ?

-Oui on leur dit, de toute façon Nami et Robin le savent. Donc pourquoi pas les autres ?

-T'as raison... Attends Nami-san et Robin-chan le savent ?

-Oui, ce sont elles qui m'ont aidé. Enfin, surtout Robin.

-... Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

-Oh c'est bon on va pas en faire un plat !

-Bien aller bouge, je dois faire le petit déjeuner ! » Zoro se retira. Je me levais, m'habillais et sortis de la vigie pour aller dans la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, je fis le petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et mis la table. L'équipage arriva et s'installa. Pendant le repas des coups de poings, de pieds, de sabres, de sabots et de marteaux volèrent pour protéger nos assiettes de notre glouton de capitaine. À la fin du repas, je dis à tout le monde que Zoro et moi allions nous marier. Les réactions furent diverses. Usopp, Chopper et Brook tombèrent dans les pommes, Franky et Luffy pleurèrent en disant que s'était beau l'amour ! Et mon pied dans vos gueules il va être beau lui ? Passons, Nami et Robin poussèrent des cris de fangirls, yaoistes, complètement perverses. Plus que 4 mois et tout se cirque sera fini !

* * *

_Alors il vous a plu ? Bon je sors bientôt le prochain chapitre promis ^^ !_

_(Ma best : C'est mignon !_

_Moi : Bah non c'est mickey !_

_Ma best : Arrête de regardé Gad Elmaeh ! C'est plus bon pour toi !_

_Moi : Ok...)_

Je prends toujours les idées et les critiques ! Sur ce, au revoir et au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes prêt pour le chapitre 7 de « T'es enceinte ! » ? Oui ! Alors c'est parti ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Langage grossier ! Il va y avoir beaucoup de dialogues (désolée) ! /!\ Corrigé par Zexyheart ! Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Préparatifs ! (partie 1)**

Ça faisait 6 mois que j'étais en enceinte, et 1 mois que j'étais fiancé à Zoro. Putain, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais me marier avec marimo. Bref, j'étais sur mon petit nuage dans la cuisine, quand j'entendis un gros « BOOM » et un « Merde ! », je sortis de la cuisine, pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Une fois sur le pont, je vis un Usopp tout noir avec des bosses sur le sommet de la tête, un Luffy mort de rire, un Chopper qui, comme d'habitude, disait d'appeler un docteur alors que c'était lui, un Zoro qui cachait temps bien que mal son envie de rire au nez du bricoleur, et une Nami rouge de colère. Je n'étais plus surpris par ce genre de spectacle depuis longtemps, Robin descendit et dit « Je peux savoir pourquoi Luffy rigole autant ? Et surtout pourquoi il y a eu un « Boom ! » ?

-Parce qu'Usopp a voulu tester un feu d'artifice mais il lui a pété à la gueule. Répondit mon amant avant de rire en regardant le canonnier.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Usopp a voulu tester un feu d'artifice ? Demandais-je.

-Pour... commença Luffy avant d'être de nouveau plié en deux.

-PUTAIN MAIS REPONDEZ MOI MERDE ! Hurlais-je pour qu'ils arrêtent de rire comme des baleines deux minutes.

-Désolé Sanji mais... c'est trop drôle. Rigola mon marimo.

-Écoute marimo, je ne suis pas d'humeur donc c'est ou tu me dis ou tu fais ceinture jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse ! Ce que j'eus dit arrêta immédiatement les rires de mon sabreur.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire du chantage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oh que si, alors ma réponse ! Répondis-je.

-Usopp a testé les feux d'artifices pour notre mariage. Content ?

-Oui très.

-Bon j'ai le droit à un bisous ? Me demanda Zoro.

-Non, je dois finir le repas.

-À manger ! SANJI J'AI...

-Bing ! » Et un Luffy assommé par une Nami en colère. Je profitais de cette « diversion », pour retourner dans la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, je repris la préparation du dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'appelais tout l'équipage qui arriva en 2 secondes. Une fois tout ce beau monde attablé, les discutions commencèrent, surtout celles pour mon mariage avec marimo. « Il faut un prêtre ! S'exclama Luffy.

-Pas obligatoirement, Luffy. Tu as le pouvoir de marier deux membres de ton équipage. Déclara Robin-chan.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Usopp.

-C'est un des privilèges des capitaines. Il peut marier n'importe qui, membre d'équipage, passager, sur son bateau. Répondit Robin avec son sourire malicieux.

-Mais je ne connais pas la messe moi ! Pleurnicha notre capitaine.

-Là n'est pas la question. Tu es sur de ce que tu dis Robin ? Demanda Nami-san pas très rassurée.

-Tout à fait. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois que Gold Roger l'avait déjà fait. Répondit la brune.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut apprendre à Luffy les lois du mariage. Soupira la rousse.

-C'est comme essayer, d'apprendre à Kidd le romantisme. Fit Usopp.

-Vous avez pas confiance en moi ? Demanda le futur roi des pirates.

-Pas pour ce genre de chose. Répondis-je.

-Alors là, je suis blessé dans mon cœur*. Dit Luffy avec sa bouille d'enfant.

-Passons, il faut de la musique. Déclara Nami.

-Je peux m'en occuper ! Proposa Brook.

-Ok, Brook. Mais PAS de truc PERVERS ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ensuit les bagues. Je m'en occupe vu que je suis la seule personne qui ait à peu près les mêmes doigts que Sanji-kun. Dit ma douce Nami.

-Ok, qui as les mêmes doigts que tête de cactus ? Demandais-je.

-Personne. Répondit Usopp.

-Dans ce cas, tronche de gazon, tu iras avec Nami-swan. Déclarais-je.

-Et en quel honneur ? Me demanda mon amant, qui apparemment voulait jouer avec le feu.

-Bah disons, que si on a pas les alliances on ne peut pas se marier. Et vu que tu as oublié de m'acheter une bague de fiançailles, tu en profiteras pour en acheter une par la même occasion. Répondis-je avec un regard qui en disait long sur mes pensées.

-Ok, tu as gagné. J'irai avec la sorcière des mers. Dit mon marimo.

-Bon, problème suivant. La décoration du navire. Franky et Robin vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, si tu veux cook-san. Me répondit Robin-chan.

-SUPER ! Je veux bien aussi ! Hurla l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Merci ! M'exclamais-je. La cuisine c'est moi... Oh on va mettre quoi pour le mariage ? Demandais-je.

-Une robe pour toi Sanji-kun. Me répondit Nami-san avec un sourire de yaoiste complètement folle.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurlais-je. JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Et pourquoi ça serait moi en robe et pas marimo ?! « Plus jamais ça ! » Fut ma seule pensé

-Parce que tu as des traits plus féminins, que Zoro. Me répondit Robin d'amour.

-Mais je...

-La ferme Sanji ! C'est toi que seras la femme point final ! S'exclama ma Nami chérie.

-Hai Nami-swan ! Disais-je.

-Je vois très bien face de citron en robe de marier ! Rigola mon cher amant, que j'allais pas tarder à atomiser !

-La ferme tête d'algue ! M'énervais-je.

-Bref, pour les vêtements Chopper et Usopp seront avec Zoro et Robin et moi avec Sanji. Déclara Nami.

-Ok, mais on arrive quand sur la prochaine île ? Demandais-je.

-Dans 1 mois. » Répondit la navigatrice. Une fois le repas terminé, je fis la vaisselle, pris mon bain et allais me coucher. Dans la chambre je vis marimo en train de dormir, je me glissai dans les bras de mon homme et m'endormis.

* * *

_Alors là je suis sadique non je blague la suite arrivera bientôt ^^ ! Bon je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit (désolée) ! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_* : Il le dit dans un épisode (à water seven je crois ^^)._

_(Ma best : Toi ? Sadique ? Laisse-moi rire !_

_Moi : …_

_Ma best : Bah réponds !_

_Moi : Je ne sais pas quoi dire devant ta bêtise !_

_Ma best : NATH COURS !)_

_Je prends toujours les critiques ! Je vous quitte après cette petite annonce !_

_Annonce : Je vais, avec Laedy, écrire une school fiction. Mais je ne sais pas quand on va la commencer car je dois déjà finir « T'es enceinte ! » (plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres et c'est fini) et elle doit finir une de ses fictions. Je passe bientôt mon bac donc se ne sera pas avant 1 mois (la prochaine fiction)._

_Bon j'ai fini ma pub sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^^_


End file.
